


Dangerous Love

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Lamar Davis x Male Ocs ♡ ⚣ [11]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Alone Together, Angst, Attraction, Bisexual Male Character, Black Character(s), Blushing, Bonding, Bottom Lamar, Bromance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Time Bottoming and sex with a guy, Gangs, Gay, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intimacy at the last chapter, Kissing, M/M, Marks, Sad, Sexual Content, Slightly Out Of Character, Smut, Staring, Talking, Tears, They made love at the end of this Fanfiction, Top Original Male Character, Touching, Violence, loving relationship, neck kisses, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Lamar gets kidnapped by some guys and one of them befriends him. After, he tries to get closer to Lamar.Can Lamar really trust this guy?[Lamar x Male Oc Fanfiction]





	1. Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first Fanfics that I wrote for Gta V. I just haven't posted it, until now. I decided to post this Fanfiction & I hope you all enjoy reading it ♡ Although, sorry that it's not very well written xD 
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------ 
> 
> Warning - Slight Rape (in this chapter)

The gang were at an abandoned building. 

 

A guy named Riley Smith is sitting next his brother, Rio Smith in a room. 

 

Riley is 24. He has long dark brown dreads with brown eyes and dark skin, he's black. He is wearing a gray tank top with black jeans and dark gray boots. He can be kind and outgoing. He has his own reasons for everything he does. 

 

Rio is 28. He has long black dreads with dark brown eyes and dark skin, he's also black. He is wearing a black, unzipped jacket with a dark gray tank top under it and black jeans. With black combat boots. He is the leader of the gang. 

 

They had just kidnapped a guy named Lamar Davis, a few hours ago. A few of the other guys had beat him up, but he won't tell them anything. Riley is trying to help Rio decide what to do. 

 

“I heard some of the guys talking, saying there's only one way to break him…” Rio said 

 

Riley looks down at the ground. “I know…” he said to him. “I'II do it.” 

 

“Riley…” 

 

Riley looks behind himself at Rio. 

 

Rio sighed softly. “Ok, bro.” 

 

Riley nods his head and goes downstairs. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Riley goes to the room that Lamar Davis is in. He tells the guys near the door to leave and they did. 

 

He opens the door and went inside. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Riley closed the door, it was also locked now. 

 

He sees Lamar sitting down on a chair, his hands in front of him, handcuffed. 

 

Lamar looked up at him. 

 

He has cuts and bruises on his face, from being beaten up by those guys. 

 

Lamar gets up as he glared at him. 

 

“You're Lamar, right? I'm Riley.” 

 

Riley got closer to him. 

 

Lamar backs away into a table. 

 

Riley kisses Lamar now, on the lips. 

 

To break someone, you have to scare them. 

 

“W-what the fuck!? Get off!” Lamar yelled at him. 

 

Riley turns him around and bends him down onto the table, Lamar's stomach was on there. 

 

“W-what are you…?” Lamar said in a low, panicked voice. 

 

Lamar already looks scared. 

 

Riley leans down, putting his chest against Lamar's back. He also has his hands on Lamar's hips. 

 

Riley noticed everything. Lamar's fast heartbeat, his heavy breathing, the way he's shaking. Riley understands, it wasn't just that Lamar's scared, Lamar hasn't had sex with guys. 

 

He puts his forehead against Lamar's back for a second and then, he looked at him again. 

 

Riley pulls down Lamar's pants. 

 

He notices that Lamar hasn't said anything for awhile. He's been quiet and still. 

 

“It will be over before you know it.” Riley also said. 

 

Riley lifted Lamar's shirt up a little bit. He pulls his own jeans and boxers down. He also pulled Lamar's boxers down. 

 

He grabs something from the drawer near them, a bottle of lube. He puts some on his fingers and rubs the outside of Lamar's hole. 

 

Lamar's breathing gets heavier. 

 

Riley lubed his shaft, and then, he puts his dick near Lamar's entrance. 

 

Lamar finally snaps out of it. 

 

“..N-No..don't…” Lamar said to him, in a nervous and scared voice. 

 

Riley gets close and leaned down again. He slowly pushes inside him. 

 

Lamar whimpers and closed his eyes. 

 

He had some tears in his eyes. 

 

“S-stop..please..it hurts…” His voice was quiet. 

 

Riley's heart was hurting, as he heard that. 

 

He goes in and out of him. 

 

Riley whispered in Lamar's ear. “It's okay..relax…” 

 

Lamar opens his eyes and blushed, he lets a small moan slip out of his lips. 

 

Riley starts going a little bit faster and harder, he went deeper as he hits Lamar's 'sweet spot'. 

 

Lamar felt hot inside as he moans. 

 

Riley kinda loved the way Lamar's body reacted to his body. And he liked Lamar's soft skin, also how warm Lamar is. 

 

He kisses Lamar's neck, leaving some marks on him. 

 

Riley moaned as he came inside him. He slowly pulled out of Lamar. 

 

He lays his chest and head against Lamar's back again. He closed his eyes for a second, as he listened to Lamar's heartbeat. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚣ ❦


	2. Thoughts and Feelings

Riley makes sure that Lamar is okay before he left.

 

Lamar has his clothes on again. He is laying on the ground. He's sleeping peacefully on a blanket. 

 

Riley smiles a little bit and then, he leaves. 

 

He went back upstairs to where Rio is.

 

Rio had told the guys to stay away from that room and Lamar. He meant it too, when he talked in that serious voice and had that cold stare.

 

The guys left the room and out of the abandoned place.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Rio had gone downstairs and into their gun room to check everything.

 

Riley was still upstairs, lost in his thoughts.

 

_Riley kinda loved the way Lamar's body reacted to his body. And he liked Lamar's soft skin, also how warm Lamar is._

 

He smiled a bit. 

 

Lamar…

 

Riley looks out the window. 

 

It was dark outside, as it rained. It was also very cold. 

 

Riley wanted to hold Lamar and feel his warmth again but, he's probably scared of him, reasonably, after what he did. 

 

Riley closed his eyes for a second but, opened them, hearing Rio's voice. 

 

“You okay, bro?” Rio asked him. 

 

He knows that Rio cares but, he doesn't want to say anything to him yet. 

 

“I'm fine..just lost in thought.” Riley said 

 

Rio nods his head. 

 

Riley was thinking again. 

 

Did he really have feelings for Lamar? Does he like him? 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Riley goes downstairs and into the room to see Lamar.

 

He closed the door behind him.

 

Lamar opens his eyes and backs up away from him.

 

Riley was right, Lamar's afraid. 

 

“I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you.” he said to Lamar. 

 

“I-I know..Ok…” Lamar said, in a quiet voice. 

 

Lamar is a little bit scared but, the way Riley treated him yesterday, he feels okay around him, he knows that Riley's not going to hurt him or do anything again. 

 

Riley looked at him. “Are you okay?” 

 

His face softened as he cared. 

 

“I-I'm okay…” 

 

Riley nods his head and he sits down, next to Lamar, a few feet away from him. 

 

Lamar shakes as he's cold. 

 

Riley grabs something, another blanket. He pulls it over Lamar. 

 

Lamar wraps it around himself. He felt a lot warmer now. 

 

“T-thanks…” 

 

“No problem.” 

 

Everything was quiet around them now, as they enjoyed the nice silence and this night. 

 


	3. Leaving and Friends

_Two Days Later -_

 

Riley has been friendly towards Lamar and had befriended him. He had slowly became friends with Lamar. He has feelings for him, although he didn't think about that a lot, only friendship. 

 

He wanted to hang out and get to know Lamar more. 

 

Riley was hanging out there, upstairs. He was with his best friend, Cindy. 

 

Cindy is 22. She has blonde hair with light blue eyes and white skin. She is wearing a dark blue tank top with black shorts and blue converse. She is nice, caring, and like Riley, outgoing. 

 

They are talking about some things, after that she leaves. 

 

Riley is thinking that he doesn't like to keep Lamar in that room, alone. 

 

Rio walked into the room, he looked at him. 

 

“The guys will probably be mad at me but, just leave.” Rio said to him. 

 

Riley looks up at him. “You're letting me take Lamar out of here. You want us to leave.” 

 

Rio nods his head, as Riley gets up. 

 

They hug for a few seconds and then, he goes downstairs. 

 

Riley opens the door. 

 

Lamar followed him out, they leave before the guys noticed. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They went to Riley's apartment. 

 

Lamar falls asleep on Riley's bed. 

 

Riley smiles and left the room, quietly closing the door. 

 

He sat down on the couch. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Cindy goes home and changed her clothes.

 

Her younger sister, Cherry was there. 

 

Cherry is 18. She has red-ish blonde hair with blue eyes and white skin. She is wearing a pink-ish red shirt and light blue shorts. She is a really sweet girl. 

 

Cherry was asleep on the couch, the tv was still on.

 

Cindy has a smile, as she quietly turns off the tv and pulls a blanket over her sleeping sister. 

 

She quickly goes out before Cherry wakes up or something. 

 

_-A few minutes later -_

 

Cindy went to Riley's place. He opens the door and lets her in. 

 

Riley and Cindy were sitting on the couch. 

  
  
He was playing video games as she watched. 

  
  
“You like Lamar, don't you? You have feelings for him?” Cindy asked him. 

  
  
“Maybe.” Riley replied at that. 

  
  
Cindy cared for him. Although, she also liked to tease Riley about things. She loved him like a sister and was glad to see him happy, that he had someone to love. 

  
  
She got closer and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, near his neck. She smiled as he blushes now.    


 

Riley looked at her. He smiled again and puts his hand on her arm.   
  



	4. Safe and Warm

_A few hours later -_

 

Riley is wearing a black tank top with dark gray sweatpants and black boots now.   


 

Lamar is still asleep. 

 

Riley goes into the room. 

 

Lamar wakes up, opening his eyes. He sat up and leans his back against the wall. 

 

Riley sat down, next to him now. 

 

He touches Lamar's shoulder. 

 

Lamar flinches slightly. 

 

Riley forgot not to touch. 

 

“Sorry…” Riley said 

 

“I-It's fine…” Lamar said 

 

He slowly got closer to him. 

  
  
Lamar puts his head on Riley's shoulder, resting there. 

 

Riley looks at him, with a small smile. 

 

Lamar smiles a little bit at him. 

 

  
Riley slowly wraps his arms around Lamar. 

 

Lamar lets Riley hold him. He kinda liked this, being held. He slowly started to like him but, he wouldn't tell Riley, not yet anyway. 

  
  
Riley was like a big sweetheart. 

  
  
He likes Lamar's warmth. He smiled again. 

  
  
After awhile, they were laying down on the bed, they were cuddling. Lamar's head on Riley's chest, his arms wrapped around his stomach, tightly. 

 

Riley was holding Lamar, close to him. 

 

Lamar felt safe and warm with Riley. 

 

“Riley…” 

 

Riley looks at him. 

 

Lamar kisses Riley's lips. 

 

Riley also kissed him, as he had a smile. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. 
> 
> Hopefully, next chapter will be longer xD


	5. You Like Him?

After awhile, they were laying down on the bed, they were cuddling. Lamar's head on Riley's chest, his arms wrapped around his stomach, tightly. 

 

Riley was holding Lamar, close to him. 

 

Lamar felt safe and warm with Riley. 

 

“Riley…” 

 

Riley looks at him. 

 

Lamar kisses Riley's lips. 

 

Riley also kissed him, as he had a smile. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They were kissing for awhile. 

 

Riley was about to deepen the kiss when Lamar pulled away. He looked nervous. 

 

“I'm sorry, Riley..I can't..I…” Lamar started to say.

 

Riley didn't want to hurt Lamar again. 

 

“It's alright, I understand.” Riley said, with a smile. 

 

Lamar smiles a little bit and lays back down. He closed his eyes. 

 

They both fall asleep after that. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_-The Next Day -_

 

Lamar and Riley both went out. 

 

They were walking when Lamar started smiling. He saw someone he knew, his best friend. 

 

“Franklin!” Lamar yelled out to him. 

 

Franklin turned around and smiles now, walking towards them. He hugs Lamar for a few seconds then, pulled away. 

 

Lamar got nervous but then, he shakes the feeling off. He smiles more, as he looked at Franklin. 

 

Franklin hadn't noticed Lamar’s nervousness. 

 

“Lamar, where have you been, dawg? I was worried about you, homie. I thought you got killed or something.” Franklin said to him. 

 

“Aww Franklin, you really care about me?”

 

“Man, shut up. Of course, I do.” 

 

“I'm okay, don't worry.” Lamar replied 

 

Franklin nods his head, and then, he notices Riley, standing there by Lamar. 

 

“Who's this?” Franklin asked him. 

 

“Oh, this is Riley, he's a friend.” 

 

“Nice to meet you, Franklin.” Riley said to him. 

 

“You too, dawg. Hey Lamar, can I talk to you for a second?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

They walked over near the shade and started talking. 

 

“Homie, can you really trust him?” Franklin also asked. 

 

Lamar looked down for a second, thinking, then he looks at him again. 

 

“I trust him. He's a good guy.” Lamar also said, as he stared at Riley. 

 

“Friend? Lamar, do you like him or something? The way you're looking at him. Do you like guys?” 

 

Lamar looked at Franklin. Lamar’s face turned cherry red as he blushed, it was a deep shade of red. 

 

“If I tell you, you won't tell anyone else?” 

 

“I won't say anything.” 

 

“Promise?” 

 

“I promise.” 

 

“Ok..yeah..I like him a lot…” Lamar told him. 

 

Franklin smiled at that. “I knew it.” 

 

After that, they walk back to Riley. 

 

“I would love to hang out with you guys but, I have to go.” Franklin replies to them. 

 

“Bye Franklin.” L said 

 

“Talk to ya later, homie.” F said 

 

Franklin left after that. 

 

They also leave. Lamar and Riley went somewhere else. 

 


	6. Coffee and Love

They went to the coffee shop. Both of them order some coffee and sit down at a table. 

 

Riley got chocolate coffee. Lamar got black coffee. 

 

They started talking about some things. 

 

Riley took a sip of his coffee then, he looked at Lamar. He smiles at him. 

 

“What is it?” Lamar asked 

 

He puts his coffee down and looks at it. “Just thinking.” 

 

Then, he looks at him again. 

 

Riley decides to tell something about himself to Lamar. 

 

“You know..I never wanted to be in a gang. I was only in it for Rio, my older brother.” Riley said 

 

Lamar nods his head, not saying anything. 

 

Riley smiled a bit. “..I wanted to be a game designer or own a coffee shop. Sounds weird but, I like quiet and peaceful places. I also love coffee and music. I can play the guitar pretty well, or at least, that's what Rio and Cindy tell me.” he said to him. 

 

He laughed at the thought. 

 

Lamar is listening to him, as he also smiled. 

 

They drink the coffee as they talk more. 

 

After awhile, they finished it and leave from there. 

 

Riley and Lamar went back to his (Riley’s) place. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar sat down at the end of Riley's bed. 

 

Riley is standing there at the doorway, smiling. 

 

“What?” Lamar said, looking at him. 

 

“Nothing. You just look happy.” Riley replied at that. 

 

“I am.” 

 

“I'm glad. And I have something to confess.” 

 

“Ok.”

 

Riley got closer, he was in front of Lamar now. 

 

He decided to tell his feelings to Lamar. 

 

“Lamar..I really like you a lot. Maybe even love you.” 

 

Lamar smiles, kinda nervous. “I realized something, while talking to Franklin. I..I like you too.” 

 

Riley had a smile again and kisses Lamar’s lips. He pushes him down onto the bed, gently. 

 


	7. I Really Love You ♡

_Riley got closer, he was in front of Lamar now._

_He decided to tell his feelings to Lamar._

_“Lamar..I really like you a lot. Maybe even love you.”_

_Lamar smiles, kinda nervous. “I realized something, while talking to Franklin. I..I like you too.”_

_Riley had a smile again and kisses Lamar’s lips. He pushes him down onto the bed, gently._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Riley took off his shirt and threw it on the ground. 

 

He leans down again and kisses Lamar's shoulder, lovingly. 

 

Riley whispered into Lamar's ear. “Do you want this? We can stop if that's what you want…” 

 

“I want to, Riley. I'm okay…” 

 

“Ok, I'II be gentle. If you feel uncomfortable, tell me and I'II stop.” Riley whispers to him. 

 

Lamar nods his head. 

 

They were kissing again. 

 

_-A few minutes later -_

 

They were naked now. 

 

Riley puts lube on his fingers, he puts two in Lamar's entrance and starts to open him up. 

 

Lamar bit his lower lip, then he lets a moan fall out of his mouth. 

 

Riley smiles a little bit and takes his fingers out. He lubed his dick and throws the bottle also on the ground after that. 

 

He spreads Lamar's legs and pushes inside him, slowly. He thrusts in and out of him. 

 

Lamar moaned and wraps his arms around Riley's shoulders. He also wrapped his legs around Riley's waist. 

 

Riley starts going harder and faster. He feels inside that Lamar tightens around him. 

 

Lamar came on Riley's stomach. 

 

Riley gets closer and kisses Lamar's neck. 

 

They both are moaning. 

 

Riley thrusted deeper inside him. 

 

Lamar moans loudly, grabbing the bed sheets and arching his back. He really felt warm inside. 

 

He tries to scream Riley's name but, it just comes out as a louder moan. 

 

“...Ahh~!” 

 

“Lamar~” 

 

Riley came inside him, and then, he pulls out. 

 

They lay next to each other. Riley pulled a blanket halfway over them. 

 

They kissed each other again, on the lips. 

 

After that, Riley puts his forehead on Lamar's forehead. 

 

They stared in each other's eyes. 

 

Riley likes the intimacy that he has with Lamar. 

 

He really loves him. 

 

Riley smiled again. “I love you, Lamar.” 

 

“I love you too, Riley.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all loved this Fanfiction ♡ ⚣


End file.
